The ancient and noble houses
by karategurl97
Summary: this story is adopted.   when sirus dies harry gets an intresting letter one that will change his life and the outcome of the war. harry/harem
1. Chapter 1

Harry James potter was intrigued.

It was the twelfth of august and he had just woken up to find a letter with the Gringotts seal on his chest. Yawning he stretched and opened the envelope.

Dear Mr. potter,

This letter from your godfather Sirus black was to be given to you upon his death.

Also with the upcoming will reading we hope to see you tomorrow at 9 am to go over a couple things then to the will reading at 3 pm sharp.

Let your gold run,

Ragnok, the director of Gringotts

Grabbing the other letter he set the one from Ragnok down confused and grabbed the other one from Sirus trying not to cry as he did.

Dear pup,

I know this may be a surprise but I need to let you know a couple things, if your reading this then I have passed and am looking down at you smiling or in my case pranking your father. First thing you need to know pup is DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE no matter what he says or does. Second thing your family is an ancient and noble house. This comes with quite a few perks with to say, so to get you started I have included different bits of information on your house, when you go to Gringotts their will be more information not only with the house of potter but any other houses you may get. Now I have three wishes

Prank. Prank. Prank

Get a blood test down at Gringotts

Take as many wives as possible harry.

Love you pup,

Padfoot aka Sirus black aka your godfather

p.s don't be upset I'm probably enjoying the company of many single ladies as you read this

"Boy, get down here this instant" Vernon Dursely yelled out from the kitchen.

Harry jogged down the stairs impatiently.

"Yes uncle" harry replied standing in front of him, taping his foot.

"me petunia and Dudley will be out for dinner until late tonight do not touch any food but what was left out for you by petunia and don't touch anything got it good now get out of my sight" Vernon huffed in one breath before sitting back down in the kitchen.

Harry ran back up the stairs after giving his uncle a nod eager to read the rest of the letter. Grabbing the paper behind sirus letter he started to read.

_In the days of the four founders, it came to pass that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had an upsetting fight. Much to the chagrin of the other three, Slytherin left, never to be seen by any of them again, but leaving a chamber behind. At least, that is what legend tells us. Nobody has ever questioned why Gryffindor didn't try to bring him back. Nor has anybody ever connected the Potter's with Gryffindor, it was always assumed that the Potter House was born from a powerful warlock._

_I have researched this, and my research first told me that it was not so. An extremely powerful wizard called 'Potter' surfaced in the world when he was entering his forties. He had two sisters (also named Potter). Does this sound suspicious to you at all? Each of the supposed 'siblings' had an unnatural amount of power. I acted on my suspicions and looked up legends of the four founders. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all died around the same time, just after Slytherin left. People say they died of grief. I disagree._

_So let us assume that the new 'Potter' and his sisters were in fact, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It is told that they were great adventurers, travelling all over the world. Unfortunately, I was unable to __confirm__ this, since obviously, they never stayed in the same place long. According to the legend, they returned home after a few years and never travelled again. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both settled and raised a family, but Hufflepuff vanished. Gryffindor apparently said that his 'sister' had moved somewhere far away. No witch, under the name of Potter or Hufflepuff, has been recorded anywhere else in the long term. She probably died sometime from the draining of looking for Slytherin. Apparation so often must have been weary work._

_Ravenclaw however, reappeared under her own name and told people that her mother had named her after Rowena Ravenclaw. She raised Helena Ravenclaw, who after death, told people she was the daughter of the real Rowena Ravenclaw. Not enough people had been following the story of the founders to work out what had actually happened. It was a lot simpler for everybody to say, 'You're a daughter of Ravenclaw' with some surprise and forget about it._

_Gryffindor kept his name as Potter and married another witch. By this time, 'Potter' had proved himself several times and the name of Potter had been promoted to an 'Ancient and Noble House'. I imagine this might have been stressful for Gryffindor, to whom Potter had only been a made-up name. He never told anyone (including his family) about his noble past and gradually the legend of the Chamber of Secrets emerged, covering up anything about the founders. By then, Godric and Rowena were dead._

"_I'm related to Gryffindor" harry mumbled amazed "no one why I could pull out the sword because I'm a descendant of him how cool is that?" _

_Extra Abilities_

_When Godric Gryffindor was told by his wife that they would be creating a family, he had an unusual stroke of brilliance. In Gryffindors, strokes of brilliance are seldom. He cast a series of powerful magic's on his family and all their heirs, right down to today. He also got involved in lots of legal action, and the result is that a Potter as several 'Abilities' and 'Rights'._

_Here is a list:_

_Abilities_

_-Most of these abilities come with practice, help and advice._

_1. The Potters are a metamorphagi. With other metamorphagi, the ability presents itself early in life. However, with the help of a true metamorphagi, a Potter can become one._

_2. The Potters have amazing fertility, it is extremely rare for a Potter to have a singular child (not twins or triplets, etc)._

_3. Each of the Potters has about 50% increased magic. However, this is released on the sixteenth birthday. The Potters are all spectacular duelers._

_4. If each member of the harem (see below) is active in sexual relations with the Potter, they can release enough Sexual Scents that a __**Veela **__can smell it. There is a good chance that a Veela can become a wife. Also, once a Veela joins, they bring with them the ability for each member of the harem to bond with the Potter. For more details on bonding turn to page 205. _

_Rights_

_-The legal rights of the Potters have been contested, but these rights remain unchanged._

_1. The most prominent factor in the legal rights of the Potters is the Harem law. A Potter is able to take up to twelve wives receiving a small power boost from each one. A determined Potter could potentially have the ability to have ten times the normal amount of power with each wife._

_2. Another legal factor is that Potter house may actually buy off the other Ancient and Noble Houses, giving them almost unlimited power in the ministry of magic._

_3. A Potter has the right to do magic on anything, anywhere in front of anybody regardless of how old they are__._

_Harry started to shake he went through that trial last year for nothing at all__! _

_Harem-Making_

_To bind a girl to the harem, assume a position where the girl is on her knees and you are standing over her. _

_Then say the incantation:' Haremonal!'_

_If it goes right and gold drift from your wand to her head, she has to say:_

'_I bind myself to thee'_

_Then, the inclusion is done and the girl added to the harem _

_A harem hmm who would I add. Gazing off into space he almost missed another peice that started to fall onto the ground._

_The one who owns Hogwarts shall be the one to re-unite the founders. The owner will create his own mark upon the school. The power from the owner and the Power from his Kin shall make him full of Power and purge us of the marked ones. The owner shall rule all that is good and has Power. His power shall stretch across the magical world and the places he has power shall be filled with the Power. His Power comes from the Suffered One, the Eagle, the Empowered One, the Second Heir, the Lioness, the Chameleon, the Loyal One, the Robin, the Seer, the Youthful One, the Promised One and the Bitter One._

_Harry James Potter fell asleep thinking about the knowledge he had just gained from one letter and what he was going to happen tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2 teaser

Authors note: I know people are asking why I haven't updated, I wanted 5 reviews before I updated the next chapter but I read one review so I'm updating. Second why is harry so accepting it is another question I've been getting and time will tell I promise. Thank you, and thanks to my beta **Excalibur's Scabbard**

Harry potter woke up at 7:30 the next morning, last nights thoughts lingering on his mind.

Sirus wanted him to accept the role of being head of his house, and making a harem. Yet he hardly knew what these things meant. I need to talk to Hermione but she will tell me to go straight to Dumbledore, what about Ron. Instantly regretting that thought he tossed it away, everyone he knew was wrapped around Dumbledore's finger.

Sighing harry stands up and walks around the room,

"Hedwig" he whispers, petting his beloved owl. Hedwig hooted in response.

"Girl I don't know what to do. Sirus wanted me to become the head of my house, and take this harem but really what am I supposed to do I'm so confused" harry confessed.

Walking down to the kitchen as quietly as possible to look at the time he looked around the house, if Sirus wants him to become the head of a house that must mean that he won't have to live here anymore right he thought to himself as he looked at the clock.

8:00 am.

"joys" he whispered to no one. Walking back up the stairs he started to think about what Hermione would think of all this, would she hate him, finally love him back…

This is just a chapter teaser to let everyone know im still writing things have been hectic and me and my beta are trying to get things settled. By the end of the week though the next chapter will be up I promise!


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up at 7:30 the next morning, last night's thoughts still lingering on his mind.

Sirius wanted him to accept the role of being the Head of his House, and to make a Harem. Yet he hardly knew what those things meant. _I need to talk to Hermione but she will tell me to go straight to Dumbledore_…_what about Ron_? Instantly regretting that thought he tossed it away, everyone he knew was wrapped around Dumbledore's little finger.

Sighing, Harry stood up and walked around the room.

"Hedwig," He whispered, petting his beloved owl. Hedwig hooted in response.

"Girl, I don't know what to do. Sirius wanted me to become the Head of my House, and take this Harem but what am I supposed to do? I'm so confused," Harry confessed.

Walking down to the kitchen as quietly as possible to check the time, he looked around the house. If Sirius had wanted him to become the Head of a House that must mean that he wouldn't have to live here anymore, right? He mused as he looked at the clock.

8:00 am.

"Joys," He whispered to no one. Walking back up the stairs, he started to wonder what Hermione would think of all this. Would she hate him? Finally love him back…?

Walking into his room, he noticed that the amount of possessions he actually had was little, not counting all of Dudley's hand-me-downs. Picking up the scattered Potion, DADA and Transfiguration books; Harry began to think of what his whole life might entail from now on out. Finishing up his trunk which had been mostly packed already, he sat on the bed and tears pricked in his eyes.

"Mum, dad… I don't know what I'm doing. Please help me. I need your guidance, I wish you were here." He mumbled, showing one last weakness before turning to the window.

"How am I supposed to get there when I can't use my bloody magic, Hedwig?" He asked, looking at his beloved owl.

Hooting slightly she came over and rested on his shoulder as he sat on his trunk.

"Thanks girl, but I don't think that will help me get-" His words were cut off as he was spinning slightly, not like Apparation or travelling on the broom, but an entirely different experience. Not even one he had heard about before.

Landing in the middle of Gringotts was quite an expedition. He felt like he was on display. Harry looked around for a few minutes until he dragged his trunk over to the first goblin to ever help him.

"Hello, I'm supposed to meet Ragnok for a meeting," Harry asked as politely as possible. Glancing around the room, Harry saw that all eyes were on him.

"Yes, yes. Come here, I will take you to the Director's office. A tad early but you will be right on the dot for your meeting." The goblin replied, motioning for Harry to follow him into the cart.

Harry was flabbergasted. He never heard a goblin talk more than 3 words before and here was this one chatting like they were old friends.

As they zoomed through the underground tunnels, Harry began to notice that they were going deeper. When visiting the Potter vault, Hagrid and him had only dropped 3 or 4 levels. They must have been nearly 10 levels down now.

"Here we go," the goblin said, using his nail to open the door.

"Here's the director," he said, looking at the goblin behind a deep burgundy desk.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Ragnok said, looking at Harry with a questioning gaze.

"Please sit down. We have much to talk about," Ragnok said, gesturing towards the seat in front of him.

"Now, first things first. Do you know of anything about the bank statements or contracts or any information being sent to you from Gringotts?" Ragnok asked, slightly belated.

"Um, I'm sorry Sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry responded.

"Has your guardian taken you to Minerva McGonagall or has she neglected you? She no longer comes in to visit us and we are quite worried," The Director asked yet again.

"Um, no Sir. Dumbledore sent me to live with my aunt and uncle; I have been living there since the night of my parent's death."

"What!" Ragnok screamed.

"Young Harry, there is so much we have to go over. So much to do in preparation, but before we go on with anything I will need to get a team ready. But in the meantime I'm going to send you to some chambers. These will include healing, animagus, familiars, mates and blood relations. There is more but we will start with these. This will give us an idea of what else we have to do, and start you off," Ragnok ranted.

The poor boy has been manipulated. Looking into his eyes, Ragnok knew that Harry knew nothing of what he was, is, and would become. He would have his work cut out with him.

Authors note: ok I got a message that gave me a virus, which is why I didn't update sooner. Another thing is message or leave a review if you think that Harry and his harem along with a few others should train with different species…I.e goblins elves nymphs, please let me know what you think and thanks for the support. I know this isn't the best chapter but the next one is to long to include in this one it includes the chambers, will, and a couple other things. Love Shelby


End file.
